


Carve Me Wings

by GayBeau



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora wants to get torn apart, Biting, But she's also sappy and weak for Catra, Dom/sub, F/F, Masochism, Scratching, Smut, TW: Blood, dom!catra, sub!adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBeau/pseuds/GayBeau
Summary: Adora discovers her more masochistic side, which Catra is more than happy to help her explore.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 640





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After the emotions we went through during these 5 seasons, I think it’s fair to say you’ve had your vegetables. Now you can have a little gay sex, as a treat. You’ve earned it, buddy.

There are few sensations in the world that compare to the brush of Catra’s lips against her own. Every time Adora has the honour of experiencing her girlfriend’s affections, it hits her as intensely as the first time within the heart. At first, Adora had thought the feeling was contextual, appropriate for the end of the world threat they were defeating and the initial realisation of mutual affection. But here they are, four months later, and the press of their lips still makes her feel as if she’s somersaulting. 

At first, the sensation reminded Adora of when she dived after a chipped Catra who was falling to her death, with all the recklessness of her love, but without the fear. She’s starting to understand why they refer to it as ‘falling’ in love. She never, ever wanted to reach the ground. 

Adora’s form presses Catra against the door to their bedroom, and she leans down and smirks, an inch from her girlfriend’s face. She can feel the tickle of Catra’s fur from their close distance, like a feathery touch against her lips, ever tempting. Those heterochromatic eyes stare at her in competition, as Adora runs her hands up the other woman’s sides. 

“You’re gonna regret blocking this door,” Adora says with a low, teasing voice as she traces a circle on Catra’s tummy with a thumb. 

She’s  _ supposed _ to be at a meeting, some proposal from Entrapta and Hordak about engineering some space robot thingy. Bow had explained it to her in significant detail last night, and she nodded along as if she understood, eyes glazed over as she daydreamed. Still, it had sounded important. 

“What, you think I’ll regret  _ not _ letting you drag me along to some boring meeting?” Catra tilts her head with a smirk. “Besides, I know that look in your eyes. It tells me I’m about to get everything I want.”

Responsibility has always been at the forethought of Adora’s mind, but nothing shuts her brain off quite like Catra. This woman in her arms, staring up at her with mismatched eyes spilling with a love that had been trapped for so long, she deserves everything she ever wants and more. She leans in, closing that gap between them, and kisses her girlfriend, eagerly diving off that cliff yet again. 

Despite the teasing and undertone, their lips meet in a gentle unison, more like a hand skimming over the surface of a still lake than waves crashing against a shore. They always start like this, loving and peaceful, even when the result is a whirlpool of pleasure.

Their tongues glide over each other, familiar, but not complacent, like visiting the same beach in a different spot. There is still so much to explore. And so they do. 

Adora’s tongue sweeps across Catra’s fangs, enjoying the sharp edge threatening her to be careful. She hums, thinking about the way those would feel digging into her shoulder.

Catra’s hips press against her, with one hand crawling around her neck to keep her close, and the other hand steadying herself against Adora’s sturdy arm. Adora wonders if this was always about getting her into bed, and the meeting was just an excuse. Whatever the case, she did not at all mind where this is going, and a heat rises in her core.

Kissing her girlfriend deeply, Adora moves closer, pressing a leg firm between Catra’s, catching her by surprise. She hums into the kiss and drags sharp nails across the surface of Adora’s neck. 

It’s a sensation that’s hot like fire, frying her brain and threatening to send her flying off a whole new kind of cliff. It’s surprising. Catra’s clawed at her before, when they sparred and when they were enemies, but it had never felt good before. Not like this.

“Fuck,” Adora whines, and grinds up against Catra for a moment, before pulling back, embarrassed.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I-” Catra begins, immediately retracting her claws and her hands, but the concern in her eyes and tone soon turns to amusement. “Wait a minute, did you… Enjoy that?”

“What? No!” Adora blusters, stepping backwards. “I just… I was surprised.” Well, she technically isn’t lying about that. But she can feel her face heat.

“You totally liked it!” Catra says, laughing boastfully. “Damn Adora, I knew you were easy, but wow.” 

Adora makes her way to the bed, grabbing a pillow to cuddle tight while burying her face in it, as she sits with her back to Catra. She wonders for a moment if She-Ra has invisibility powers that she doesn’t yet know about, because this would be a fantastic time to discover them. She doesn’t have the time to try before she feels the mattress shift behind her as her girlfriend stalks up to wrap warm arms around her stomach and give a kiss to the head.

“Aw baby, don’t be embarrassed! I won’t kink shame you,” Catra says, with an edge of teasing in her voice. 

Adora groans, burying her face deeper into the pillow. There are thoughts and fantasies that she’s been hiding away, that are now forcing themselves to be heard. She knows that her being She-Ra means more than being a strong and fearless leader, but how can she admit that that same person may also be a masochist? Weak beneath the touch of another?

“Y’know, I actually thought the way you sounded was pretty hot,” Catra says with a sultry voice, brushing right against Adora’s ear in a way that her fur lightly tickled the skin. 

Adora shivers.

“If you ever wanted to explore that, I definitely wouldn’t be opposed,” Catra offers, and Adora can practically hear her grin. Her tone suggests a challenge, something that she knows Adora can hardly refuse. 

“You’re not weirded out?” Adora raises her head slightly, and lets her shoulders loosen as she melts into Catra’s arms. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra laughs in disbelief. “Of course it doesn’t! You think after all those times I’ve let you obliterate me, one time as She-Ra even, that I would judge you for this? Babe, I’m kinda into the idea.”

“Really?” Adora asks, dropping her pillow to shuffle around and face her girlfriend, taking hold of her hands and running her fingers over the long nails. “You like the idea of scratching me in a… a sexy way?”

Catra blushes, “Well, and maybe some things other than scratching.” She spots Adora’s growing smile and widening eyes, and quickly looks away. “Please don’t make this weird.”

“Why did you never tell me you’re into this?” 

“Uh, why didn’t  _ you _ ?” Catra refutes with a scoff, then she sighs. “Besides, after all the pain I caused you in a… Not so sexy way… I kind of thought it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to bring up.”

“Oh, Catra,” Adora says, bringing a hand to cup her cheek and bring her gaze back to her own blue eyes. “I love you, and I trust you, and I know you don’t mean me any harm. I think that’s why I’m into the idea, in a way. It’s like a really, really hot trust exercise, or something.” She chews her lips. “Look, I’m not good with words, but I feel like I can show you how much I love you with touch. I just feel like letting you mark me for all to see, as if you’re claiming me, that’s one way I can show you how much you mean to me.”

Catra looks a little taken aback by the kind words. Adora knows it’s a reasonably new thing to her, and for a moment she worries that she’s overwhelmed her traumatised loved, but the woman soon leans in and nuzzles into her neck. Adora smiles, wrapping her arms around Catra and playing with her hair, drawing a purr from the magicat. The two stay like that for a while.

After a few minutes, Catra breaks the silence. “So, anything other than scratching you want to try out?” She asks, the movement of her lips tickling Adora’s neck.

_ Oh boy _ , Adora thinks. Now that she’s letting herself be vulnerable and accept these fantasies, a few things come to mind. “Well, maybe some stuff similar to what we’ve done before, but with you in charge?” Just thinking about Catra dominating her makes her heart pound.

“Oh, yeah?” The brunette leans back and rises to her knees, shifting forward to straddle Adora. She cups Adora’s cheek and tilts it up to meet her eyes, and there’s a wicked gleam to them that makes her stomach churn pleasantly. They’ve barely started anything and Adora feels weak to her girlfriend’s touch.

Slowly, Catra pushes Adora backwards, not with force, but with a nail pressed pointedly at her chest. They hold steady eye contact as Catra establishes a silent dominance. When her head meets the bed, Catra brings both of the blonde’s arms to rest above her head, where she pins them with one hand. It’s a classic move that Adora likes to use on Catra, and the reversal makes her core heat. This feels just as incredible on the receiving end as the giving. She tugs her arms to test the grip, but Catra’s always been surprisingly strong, and she holds Adora with gravity on her side. 

“Anything else you’d like, princess?” Catra asks.

Adora’s breath hitches slightly at the title, unexpectedly turned on. She banks that information for later. “I think I’d like biting,” her reply comes out fast, making it sound more like pleading than a statement.

Catra takes a moment to reply, eyebrows furrowing in thought. “How hard are we talking? You know I have fangs, right?”

She hums. It’s not something she has experience in, not sexually at least. “Uh, how about we experiment?”

“Ok, Entrapta,” Catra scoffs, before leaning down to cut off Adora’s argument with a kiss. It’s reassuring, gentle and loving. “Tell me when,” she says when she pulls back, and Adora nods.

Adora barely has the time to ready herself before Catra is at her neck. The first bite is soft, more lIke a kiss but with teeth. A teasing scrape of fangs that is replaced by lips and a tongue. It’s hardly the pressure Adora wants to feel, but her neck has always been sensitive to Catra’s love, so she doesn’t feel the need to rush her girlfriend along.

Catra seems to feel the same, as she teases her tongue along Adora’s pulse point, before kissing and sucking. Soon she adds a little teeth, enough to be considered a nibble, before starting a cycle. Lick, bite, kiss, suck. Each time the cycle repeats, she gets a little rougher. 

It doesn’t take long before the process drives Adora crazy. Her head spins, and she can’t help but wriggle and squirm beneath Catra. She’s getting impatient.

“Catra, stop teasing,” She pleads, tilting her head back to provide better access. “Bite me, properly.”

Her girlfriend chuckles, giving her a long lick up her neck, before plunging her teeth in for a bruising bite. It hurts, but also feels like an incredible burn, like she’s being kissed by fire. She can feel the sharp canines of her lover threatening the surface of her skin, but Catra’s still holding back significantly. 

“More,” She says, her hands clenched into fists and her heels digging into the mattress. 

Catra obliges, shifting her mouth to an undamaged part of the neck before biting harder. She can feel the sharp teeth putting real pressure on her skin now, and if Catra were to bite any harder she may pierce the skin. 

The pain causes her to jolt, her body rolling into Catra as she gasps out in pain and excitement. There’s a heat between her legs that is undeniable now, and if she had any clarity of mind, she’d be embarrassed by how effectively this turns her on. 

“Shit,” She says between gritted teeth, clenching her eyes shut.

“I’m so sorry, I got excited, that was too much,” Catra says, unwrapping her hand from Adora’s wrists and examining Adora’s neck. 

“No, no. That was great!” Adora insists. “I think those last two, any area between those is amazing.”

“Damn, that’s quite the pain tolerance you got there, Adora,” Catra jokes, settling herself back on Adora’s torso. “Any harder and I would’ve drawn blood. And I’ve absolutely wrecked your neck.”

Adora raises a hand to feel her neck and is instantly met with heat and lingering pain. She smiles, picturing the bruises that’ll be there tomorrow. They'll be impossible to hide. “Good.” She raises from the mattress, and tosses Catra onto her back, her girlfriend letting out a yelp of surprise. 

“Hey! I thought you wanted me in charge?” Catra says, squirming as Adora locks their legs together and undresses the brunette. 

“You got me worked up,” Adora says with a shrug. “If you stay in charge, I’ll explode before either of us get off.”

“Well, sorry for being cautious and trying  _ not  _ to kill you, I guess,” she replies with a huff. Adora ignores her words as she removes her own shirt and bra, fast and ungracefully, before tossing them to the void. The blonde places Catra’s hands on her shoulder, encouraging her to grab hold. “Oh, I see,” Catra snickers, raising an amused eyebrow at her girlfriend. “You just wanted to give me access to your back, huh?”

“You can have me after,” Adora says impatiently, working at Catra’s pants. 

Catra shifts her hands, moving one to stroke her lover’s cheek, and the other to pause Adora’s actions at her belt. “I have a better idea,” she says, smirking. Her voice becomes smooth and sultry in an instant, channelling an energy of mischief and power. “Seeing now I know what it is you want, I can withhold it. I think  _ I’ll  _ be in charge.”

Adora gulps, muscles tensing. There’s got to be a way to refute that, but her head just spins on a constant loop of “hey, Adora”’s from the past. That’s the energy Catra’s channelling now, and it melts her brain like ice cream in the sun. “I uh- Are you- Um,” she tries.

“Just be a good girl, and I’ll give you what you want, m’kay?” She looks at Adora with a sweet face, but eyes that don’t belong. The tip of Catra’s claws tease Adora’s jaws, dancing along her skill with expert control. Adora’s seen those same claws carve through solid steel. “Can you be a good girl for me?”

Fearing that her hanging jaw may cause the escape of drool, Adora forces her mouth shut, nodding. Her vision tunnels, the borders becoming fuzzy until all she can see is her girlfriend beneath her and the hunger in her eyes. 

“I’m not going to hold back so much this time, okay?” Catra says as her fingers run down Adora’s neck to trace along the tensing shoulder muscles, never adding pressure. Catra's tail wrap around her calf, a touch to remind her of her love. Then her words turn serious. “So I’m trusting you to tell me if it’s too much. Tell me if you need me to stop, or slow down. And if you can’t speak, tap my shoulder. Understand?”

“Understand,” she replies with a dry throat, more croaky than she would like.

“Good. Now, you’re gonna fuck me with your fingers, and if I like what you’re doing, I’ll reward you.”

A noise escapes Adora’s throat in reply, small and incoherent. A heat consumes her face and travels down her chest like a wildfire. There’s that plummeting sensation again, and the arousal and nervousness within her only seem to act like weights as she falls more in love with the woman below her. And yes, it certainly is love, just as much as lust, she knows this as her heart aches just as much as her core pulses. 

It takes her a moment to realise that Catra has released her hand, but the moment she processes this, she unbuckles the belt and shoves her hand between fabric and skin, wasting no time in running two fingers through her girlfriend’s slick. She’s so wet that the dampness rubs against the back of her hand from the panties. 

“Impatient, are we?” Catra teases, but the added pressure from the claw on her shoulder tells her she’s not displeased. 

She brings her fingers up to find the bundle of nerves, causing the woman beneath her to jolt her hips upward, and the claws at her shoulder become piercing hot against toned skin. Catra bites her lip on one side, with one fang poking out the other, and the whole picture makes Adora’s head swirl, only serving to encourage her further. 

Normally, she’s slow and teasing, but there is no self-restraint left within her. She’s soaring, and she wants Catra to feel the same. She wants to fly with her girlfriend, for the magicat to carve her wings into her back to keep them afloat forever. So they never have to reach the ground.

Catra’s legs twitch, fingers curling against Adora’s muscle and toes curling into the sheets beneath them. “Finger me,” she says with a shaky voice, trying to keep a commanding voice despite her pleasure. “Hard.”

Who is Adora to turn down a request like that? Her fingers slide down, and don’t so much dip into Catra’s entrance as dive, entering her with two fingers all at once. She can feel the shock waves it sends through Catra as if the claws in her back conduct electricity, causing both girlfriends to short circuit. 

“Fuck, Adora,” Catra groans as her muscles tense, drawing their bodies close together. 

Adora can taste the sweat as it drips down her lips, her heated body only growing warmer. She plows her fingers in again and again. She’s not gentle, she knows Catra likes it that way sometimes. Besides, there was a mantra taught within the rebellion to ‘treat others how you want to be treated’, and right now she wants to be  _ torn apart.  _

And Catra seems to understand. She removes her claws from the muscle of Adora’s shoulder, shifting her hands to the small of her back. She drags her claws roughly up the length of the muscular back to the shoulder blades, easily deep enough to draw fine lines of crimson.

Blades and claws have pierced her skin before, and it’s definitely not her favourite feeling in the world. But this feels safe, she knows she’s safe. Turns out, without the threat of death or lack of control, pain can be incredible. There’s the adrenaline and clouding of thoughts she usually experiences with pain, but it’s also combined with the feeling of trust, love and lust she experiences in dating Catra. 

With the sudden shock of pain, Adora’s body locks up. Buried deep inside Catra, her thumb presses against Catra’s clit, causing the magicat to hiss pleasantly. 

“If you- If you want more of that, keep doing that with your thumb,” Catra says. “And curl your fingers, I’m… So close.”

Adora regains control of her body and immediately obeys. Her thumb circles the clit, with focus dedicated to keeping the pressure right. She pulls her fingers back a little, focusing on finding the spot against Catra’s wall, and begins paying attention to that. As her fingers and thumb moves in harmony, there’s a noticeable squelching sound with each movement. Any other time, Catra would have blushed and hidden in shame, while Adora would tease her and grin with pride. 

It’s not long before Catra’s claws are running their second length of Adora’s back, and her neck is captured between a set of sharp teeth yet again. Catra convulses, legs wrapping around Adora’s thighs, and her hips rising, greedy for the pressure than Adora’s fingers offer. Her moans are choked, muffled by Adora’s neck. Claws dig in hard, holding each other so close together that they’re almost one. She cums hard, and the experience is so hot that Adora’s close to spilling herself.

Catra collapses back against the bed, eyes shut as she retracts her claws and teeth from Adora’s skin. 

“Fuck, Catra,” Adora says, collapsing next to her girlfriend. Her arms are too shaky to reliably hold her up anymore. One arm wraps around Catra, while the other presses to her neck to feel the heat of her fresh mark. 

The brunette opens her eyes and smiles softly at Adora. The princess can see Catra analysing her, probably measuring to make sure she hadn’t overstepped it. She seems to be pleased with the conclusion she draws, and her own hand comes up to meet Adora’s on her bite mark.

“Mine,” she whispers, stroking the fresh bruise with her thumb. 

There are few sensations in the world that compare to this. The somersaulting in her belly as she falls harder and faster into love. It’s reckless and vulnerable, but it feels so safe. She doesn’t fear hitting the ground, not while they’re soaring like this with no end in sight. 

“Yours,” Adora agrees. 

“Now,” Catra says, heaving herself up. “I think you deserve to get off, too. How do you feel about getting matching marks on your abs while I eat you out?”


	2. Bleeding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra fulfills her promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask, and you shall receive.

Adora needs a moment to breathe, first. Catra brings her a glass of icy water (after stealing a few sips for herself), and checks the wounds on her back. Fuzzy fingers trace lightly over the scratches as she examines, sending a shiver down Adora’s spine. They’re not bad, especially considering Adora’s ability to heal, but they will sting while she’s pressing her back to the mattress which is exactly what Catra wants.

The moment her empty glass meets a stable surface, Catra pounces, tackling her girlfriend to the pile of pillows. With one hand pressing firmly against her chest, Catra can feel Adora’s quickening heartbeat. Staring into Adora’s eyes, she can see the mood switch like a light inside her as her eyes cloud and her thoughts cease. 

Usually, when Adora has her like this, Catra’s mind grows silent. Her racing thoughts of self-doubt and hatred pause for a while, as thoughts turn to love and pleasure. Adora probably experiences the same kind of pain, and the idea of being able to do the same for her makes her heart flutter. 

She kisses Adora once on the lips, and though her girlfriend chases her as she parts, she gives her nothing more, instead focusing her attention lower. She traces Adora’s muscles with her eyes, which her fingers soon follow. She can’t help but admire her lover like this, worshipping each inch of her incredible form. How could she be so lucky?

A jagged exhale escapes Adora as Catra presses lips to stiff nipples. Hips roll under her, searching for friction, as she runs her tongue across the pebbled surface. She can feel the sheer heat radiating from Adora’s core, heating her own belly further.

“Catra, c’mon,” Adora whimpers, tangling her fingers in Catra’s hair. “I’m already on edge, you don’t have to tease me.”

Those fingers don’t remain for long, as Catra clasps Adora’s wrists with her hands and presses them against the pillows, framing Adora’s face. “I don’t  _ have  _ to, no. But I want to play,” She squeezes Adora’s wrists, and lowers her voice. “I forgot what it’s like to have you like this, weak for me. I think I want more. I want you utterly helpless.”

Adora stares up with helpless desire, her throat bobbing as she tries to force her mouth to work. Catra feels a wave of pride flood through her, knowing the effect she was having on her girlfriend. Knowing that look in Adora’s eyes means those ugly thoughts she has about herself are ceasing, favouring the moment. 

“W-well, good luck with keeping me down,” She says, finally managing to speak. “We both know I can overpower you with strength, and ropes can’t tie down She-Ra.”

Catra chuckles. Ropes? Physical strength? Please, she will not make that mistake. She knows where her power lies. “You think I’m going to tie you up or hold you down? Ha! No, no, Princess. Like I said, I want to play. So let’s play a game.” She releases her wrists, instead pressing a single claw gently to the inside of the wrists. “You keep your wrists right where they are, or I stop. Understand?”

Gulping, Adora hesitates. Catra can see the struggle in her eyes. It’s a challenge, and Adora can hardly say no to those, Catra knows that, but it’s a game of stillness and mental fortitude, two areas where she struggles. She sighs shakily, gritting her teeth, then nods. 

“Good girl,” Catra whispers into her ear, drawing out a shiver and whimper. She makes note of her reaction to praise for later use. “Now, if I hear any more complaining, I’m just going to go slower. Don’t make me implement a no-talking rule as well.”

Adora’s head hits the pillows as she groans in understanding. 

“Already so helpless, perfect,” Catra smirks as she lowers herself back against Adora. With her stomach resting between Adora’s thighs, she swears she can feel wetness seeping through. Her mouth waters as the thought. 

Deciding to be kind, she doesn’t linger too long on her girlfriend’s chest. She slips downward quicker than intended, the heat between Adora’s thighs acting as a siren’s call, luring her in. Pressing open mouth kisses to her abs as she forms her path downward, she watches as Adora’s fists turn white and her face scrunches in concentration. 

Catra removes her pants and underwear together, finding it increasingly difficult to keep up the teasing. Impatience is usually a problem Adora struggles with, but Catra isn’t immune either. Especially when it comes to blowing her girlfriend’s mind. 

Still, she forces herself to slow down. She traces the abdominal muscles of Adora with one finger, placing gentle kisses to the insides of each thigh, leaving the occasional mark. Adora squirms, curling her toes so hard that her leg muscles tighten with them. Catra traces the outline they form with her tail, before wrapping it around Adora’s calf in a firm hold, a silent message to keep still and to trust her. 

When she looks up, Adora is staring down at her with pleading eyes. Those blue skies that make Catra feel like she’s flying are heavy with need, and the air seems to thicken. She keeps a smirk, though, her dominance unwavering. “You want something, babe?” She asks innocently. 

Adora whines. “Please, Catra.”

“Please what, Princess?” 

Adora doesn’t reply verbally, instead opting for raising her hips. 

“I’m afraid that doesn’t answer my question, beautiful,” She runs a finger down from Adora’s belly button, but removes it once it reaches the blonde hair between her legs. 

The blush that clings to Adora’s face runs downward, consuming her chest as well. Adora hates asking for what she needs. It makes her feel weak. But Catra wants her to know that it’s ok to be vulnerable and take her own needs seriously. It’s something she’s having to learn, and something she can see that Adora needs just as much. 

“Fuck, Catra. Please touch me,” Adora pleads, turns her eyes away.

“Look at me, babe,” She says. Adora turns to look her in the eyes, and Catra can see the sheer focus Adora is putting in to keep her gaze fixed. Her tone softens. “I know you can do it. Tell me exactly what you want, I’ll give it all to you.”

A high-pitched sound threatens to escape from Adora’s throat, but she mostly gulps it down. “I-I want you to eat me out. Eat me out, a-and scratch my stomach, and… and make me cum.”

“Good girl,” Catra says, rubbing Adora’s calf affectionately with her tail. 

Lowering her head, she takes in the scent of liquid need. It’s hypnotising. She runs her tongue flat from Adora’s entrance to her clit, with the selfish goal of tasting as much of her as possible. 

Adora groans weakly, beginning to shake already. She really wasn’t kidding when she said she was on edge. Catra is going to have to be careful not to push her over before the main event. 

She gives a few teasing swipes of the clit, but too light to do anything but wind Adora up more. Her hands rest on Adora’s abs, and she spends a bit of time dragging her nails lightly over the curves of muscle. 

“Please, Catra. I want- I want to bleed for you,” Adora gasps, and the words hit Catra like Darla at full speed. Her head’s too fuzzy on everything Adora right now, but she makes a mental note to cry over the implications of that later. 

Instead, for now, she gives her what she wants. She drags her claws down hard, leaving angry marks in their wake. Adora bucks into her and lets out a pleasured sob. Catra does it again and again, changing the pressure of her claws, sometimes leaving thin lines that’d disappear naturally in a day, sometimes drawing blood. Occasionally, she changes location, covering her sides with as many marks as her front, creating a circle of scratches around her body.

Throwing caution to the wind, she takes Adora’s clit into her lips, sucking with fervour. Adora’s trembling increases until she’s shaking violently, legs capturing her body desperately. Catra can tell she’s about to spill. She scratches down one last time, hard, and Adora cums with a loud cry. 

Catra holds her hips, stroking her with her thumb, as she laps up what Adora spills. Adora’s never cum this hard before, and she intends on drawing it out for her as long as possible, sucking gently on her clit whenever she can. Eventually, Adora falls limp below her, and Catra pulls away with a very wet face. 

Adora stares at the ceiling, panting. “Wow,” is all she can manage. Her hands remain where they were placed, but now lay unclenched, revealing marks where she had dug her nails into her palm.

“You had fun there?” Catra asks, wiping her face before nestling up beside Adora. 

Adora tries to speak, but her mouth is too dry. Catra can hear it as she licks her lips, so she turns over to retrieve the glass of water for her girlfriend. She doesn’t need to wait for the answer to her question, she already knows the answer is yes, so she asks another one. 

“Are you gonna turn into She Ra and heal this, or?” 

“No!” Adora responds, cutting her off. She passes back the now empty glass. “I want to keep these. I want them to string when I shower or wear something tight, or to see them in the mirror. That way, you’ll be around even when we’re doing different things.” 

Catra’s heart soars, and she laughs. “You’re so lame,” she says affectionately. “Alright, if that’s the case, I better fix you up manually. I’ll go get some supplies, and some more water. You gonna be ok while I’m gone?”

“Be quick?” Adora requests, finally moving her hand to stroke Catra’s arm. 

Catra nods. “Of course. Then after you’re all cleaned up, I’m giving you a massage. You got ridiculously tense for a long time there.”

Adora laughs, but she’s too exhausted to do much else. She smiles and lets her lover go. 

Once Catra leaves the room, she runs, not wanting to let Adora wait a single moment longer than necessary for her. 

***

The pair arrive late to breakfast the next day and walk into their eating space giggling and wrapped around each other. 

“Hey, you two!” Bow waves as he catches sight of them. “Adora, you didn’t make it to the meeting yesterday, everything ok?” 

Adora’s cheeks flush. “Oh, yeah, I was just feeling under the weather, y’know? Catra took care of me, though.”

Catra smirks openly as she watches the reactions. Bow’s eyes light up with hearts, fully believing in Adora's lie. Glimmer, however, glares at the mark on Adora’s neck. “Yeah, I can see she took  _ real  _ good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and tell me what you thought.
> 
> As always, if you'd like to see more from me, I'm open to prompts on tumblr at gaybeau.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I kind of enjoy writing smut! 
> 
> I'm only mid-year break from uni and have some time on my hands, if you have any requests, go ahead and send me a message on tumblr (gaybeau), or leave a comment.
> 
> Also, feedback is welcome!


End file.
